Over the last decade or so, companies have installed enterprise networks with one or more local area networks in order to allow their employees access to various network resources. While these networks are typically configured to greatly improve work efficiency for employees physically at work, they tend to provide a lesser level of efficiency for those employees remotely accessing the enterprise network through a virtual private network (VPN).
For example, once a network is configured, employees become quite familiar with the manner in which resources of the network are accessed. This may involve increased familiarity with any graphic user interfaces as well as familiarity with association and authentication procedures. Employees working off-site, however, normally need to associate with different networks and navigate through various non-intuitive VPN client applications designed to form a VPN for accessing network resources from the enterprise network.
As a result, off-site employees access network resources less frequently, which may decrease productivity of these employees. In addition, off-site employees tend to use a greater amount of information technology (IT) resources than other employees, due in part to this lack of a uniform connectivity procedure.